The Potions Student
by One last kiss goodbye
Summary: Suddenly being the smartest girl in school isn't such a bad thing...
1. Chapter 1

"So Hermy, what lessons you got today?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder to have a look. Hermione shuddered inwardly. Oh how she hated that horrible name Hagrid had given her to make it easier for Grawp to pronounce. Naturally Ron had found it absolutely hilarious, and annoyingly had managed to get it to stick. Even after all this time it still made her cringe just hearing it. She fixed Ron with an evil look, and replied.

"Double potions, a study period, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and then Defence against the Dark Arts. What do you two have?"

"You have double potions first?" Asked Ron incredulously, "we don't have it until fourth."

"Well obviously our lessons clashed then. Although it seems strange to me, I was the only person in Arithmancy last year. Ah well," she said standing up, "guess I should get to lesson before I'm late. You two should hurry too." Not at all to Hermione's surprise the boys didn't move an inch, they just stayed put laughing together. She hurried up to her dorm to gather her books for the day, and then ran down to the dungeons where potions class was held.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor Snape," she panted, bursting through the door. Snape looked up through the greasy curtains of his hair and sneered at Hermione.

"I would appreciate it Miss Granger if you could at least turn up to my lessons on time in the future. I really don't like having to wait for my only student to decide to roll in. I am going to presume that, being an insufferable know-it-all you have already worked out why we are having these lessons, so I shan't explain." The rest of the lesson managed to somehow get worse. Even though Hermione was a brilliant potions student, Snape still was able to make her feel stupid and worthless. When she produced a perfect verita serum potion, he told her off because it wasn't quite the correct shade of clear, and when the lesson ended, he set her enough homework to keep her tied up for the next two nights, not to mention whatever work she would get from her other lessons. As she trundled out of her first lesson of her final year to find Harry and Ron, she had a horrible weight in her stomach. This was not going to be a fun year at all. And by the looks of things, it was just going to get worse. She had so many potions lessons too. Already she was kicking herself for taking it, but it seemed like it would be useful for her future, so she had no choice. 'That horrible, horrible man' she thought to herself angrily, kicking her feet at the floor. Thank god for the free period to get some of her mountain of homework done.

"Hey, Hermione!" shouted Harry, running up behind her. Oh Harry, the only person left it seemed that called her by her real name and not bloody Hermy. "Hey are you ok?"

"Oh god Harry, what did I do to deserve one-on-one lessons with that poisonous man?" she wailed at him. Then, without any idea where they came from, the tears began to fall. He was so frustrating she could barely cope. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she sobbed. He breathed in the faint scent of strawberries in her chestnut brown hair, which was a little crazier than usual from her rushing around. It usually fell now in loose curls down her back, but she had obviously been running her hands through it. As his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, he realised how different she was from the young girl he had met seven years before. Gone was the frizzy hair and buck teeth, she had grown into a woman. 'How did I not notice?' he thought to himself. How easily he thought he could have fallen in love with her if he already didn't view her as his clever big sister. One he could really be proud of, he thought with a wry smile. She moved away from Harry, and her mouth turned up into a small smile, her huge brown eyes still full of tears. "Well I don't feel completely pathetic now," she grinned at him. Harry just smiled back at her, threw his arm round her shoulders, and they walked together towards the library.

The next few weeks passed by in a horrendous mess of tears and homework. Never had Hermione felt so stupid and inadequate. Even the other two didn't seem to be getting as much homework as she was, she was barely sleeping from the mountains she had. And on the rare occasions she did sleep she was dreaming about doing her potions homework. Luckily her other three lessons weren't giving so much homework, so she had time to keep on top of it all... just.

As October came to a close, Hermione had had enough. It was the last lesson of the day on Halloween, and she decided to talk to Snape and find out why he was being so awful. The lesson went on as usual, but afterwards, as he dismissed her, Hermione stood up to look Snape square in the face. "Professor, I have a question for you," she said, squaring up to him, "why is it I have so much homework and everybody else seems to barely have any? I work so hard for you, and you just seem to punish me constantly."

"Well, Miss Granger, I thought you were clever. But apparently not, otherwise you would've noticed that I have been teaching you far more advanced potions than everyone else, since you finished the curriculum for your N.E.W.T's last year. That's the main reason why I requested that you have separate lessons. Believe me it wasn't because I like you, I just have very high hopes for you."

Hermione was struck dumb by this. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of the words she needed, so promptly shut it again. He was stood so close to her now she could feel his breath on her pink cheeks. She looked into his black eyes, and saw something she couldn't read. Confused, she picked up her stuff and left.

'What was that?' thought Snape as he watched the door close behind Hermione. The way she had squared up to him then, her eyes flashing with anger, she looked almost sexy. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Snape retired to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Just realised that I never put anything in the first part. This is all new to me. Can't believe how many people have added this as a favourite or subscribed in just a few short hours so thank you so much. And a big thank you to OoOLady IndigoOoO for giving my first feedback. Of course none of this belongs to me. And I will update it much as I can. I'd finally like to warn that this chapter may be a little upsetting and for that I do apologise. But please... read on!

Hermione threw her bag onto her bed when she returned to her dorm, and lay back next to it. She felt confused, and the worst part was she wasn't even sure what she was confused about. She had always been intelligent so it came as no real shock that she was studying far above her level, but then why was she confused? She hated not knowing what was happening, but decided that she should just move on and forget about whatever it was. 'Bloody, bloody Snape' she thought to herself. Sighing, she sat up on her bed, and decided to head to the Halloween feast. She found a black ribbon and tied it around her hair to keep it out of her face, and walked down to the great hall. It was quiet in the corridors as most people were already in the great hall, and Hermione found herself smiling gently. She had always enjoyed the quiet, and there was something about walking through Hogwarts that she found peaceful.

"Not dawdling I hope Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, appearing out of seemingly nowhere and making Hermione jump.

"No Professor," replied Hermione, "I was just lost in thought." As they were both going to the meal, they decided to walk together silently to the great hall. The feast had just started when they arrived, and quite a few people looked up at them as they arrived. Eyes down, Hermione bee-lined to the Griffindor table and promptly sat between Harry and Ginny, where Ginny instantly struck up conversation.

Albus Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle as he looked across the staff table and watched his potions teacher. Severus Snape. He almost didn't seem to notice, but every few minutes he would look across at the Griffindor table, at what appeared to be Miss Granger. He was used to seeing Severus look over like this, but it was normally with a look of complete hatred, and aimed at Harry, but this look was different. He couldn't place it, but something about this look seemed familiar, like he had seen it before. 'It couldn't be admiration, surely' he thought to himself. Severus didn't admire any of his students, even Miss Granger who had always shone above every other student that he had seen pass through the school.

Down on the Griffindor, Hermione was having a wonderful time. She had managed to ignore the large stack of homework sitting on the chest at the end of her bed, and was in a heated discussion with Ron about the rights of house elves. How ignorant he could be, why should they not have rights like everyone else? Annoyingly his only argument really seemed to be that they enjoyed what they did, but Dobby was happier now that he was free, even if he did wear a strange assortment of clothes. Eventually they had all finished eating and people were beginning to retire to their beds. Harry and Ginny had quietly disappeared a while earlier, probably to find some corridor to kiss in, taking advantage of the discussion Hermione and Ron had been locked in. Suppressing a large yawn, Hermione stood up to go up to her bed as well, which was really all she could think of by that time. It was easily eleven o' clock, and with it being a Friday and Halloween the students had been allowed to stay up until midnight, but she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. Ron stood up with her, so they left the great hall together.

"Hermy, could you just come and look at this thing before you go to bed?" Ron asked, being as wonderfully vague as usual. Hermione wrapped her cardigan around her more tightly, as a draft swirled through the corridor, nodded, and began to follow. He led her up to the second floor, and across to an empty classroom which was quite out of the way. He opened the door and walked in, leaving Hermione to shut it behind her. As she turned around from shutting the door, she suddenly found herself pinned against it by Ron, who leant against her and pinned his lips to hers. She tried to move away, but he was holding onto her too tightly.

"Ron, what the HELL do you think you are doing?" She screamed the second he surfaced for breath.

"Oh come on Hermy, I know you want this, you know you want this, why are you resisting? I've seen the way you look at me when you don't think I'm looking," he replied, and forced his mouth upon hers again. His tongue was forcing its way into her mouth, and he was leaning against her chest so she was struggling to breath. She tried to push him back, but he didn't like this, and he whirled her around and threw her onto the closest table. Hermione landed back against it, and a sharp pain shot through her head. She could taste something metallic in her mouth, but she didn't care, she just knew she had to get away. She tried to move but Ron pinned her down against it, and, using his wand, he tied her hands back next to her head. She was sobbing freely now, unable to move, unable to make a noise, she knew what was coming, and knew she had to wait it out, then run for help as soon as she could. How could she have been friends with this horrible boy for so long and not realise what he was capable of? He roughly pulled at the pink shirt she was wearing, pulling the buttons off in his haste to get it open, and then pulled her round breasts out of her bra, staring longingly and them. He lowered his head and began to suck and bite at her pink nipples, erect from the freezing cold of the room. Hermione tried to scream again, but it caught in her throat, and she just sobbed harder. He left her breasts, and stood up to pull open her trousers.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, and in a flash the door slammed open.

"Petrificus totalus," shouted Snape, aiming his wand at Ron, who instantly seized up and fell to the floor. Hermione gave a weak smile, her body went limp, and she passed out. Snape kicked Ron out of the way, and began to redress Hermione. He re-buttoned her trousers, and went to put her back in her bra. He did this carefully, making sure not to touch her in an inappropriate way, but his finger accidentally brushed against her pert nipple. He felt something move inside him which hadn't stirred in quite some time, but he ignored it. Now was not the time. He wrapped her shirt and cardigan around her, and lifted the tiny frame that was Hermione into his arms. For good measure he gave Ron another kick, and left the room. As he walked through the deserted corridor he felt a warm dampness seeping through into his chest. He realised that the back of Hermione's head was bleeding, and it was soaking through his robes. Snape quickened his pace and almost flew through the doors of the hospital wing. "Poppy," he called out, and he laid Hermione on the closest bed. Madame Pomfrey came running over in her night clothes, and immediately began to sort out Hermione as Snape explained what he had walked in on. It had been lucky that he was nearby to help. He had been taking a peaceful stroll through the castle to clear his head a bit when he had heard a quiet scream. Confused, he had headed towards the noise, and found quite a sight. Dumbledore arrived shortly after, and Snape explained everything again, and then settled down next to Hermione. There was an uproar in the castle then, suddenly everybody seemed to be up, and everyone seemed to know what had happened. Ron was being held in Dumbledore's office for questioning, and it seemed he would be heading straight to Azkaban, but Snape neither saw nor heard any of it. He sat by Hermione's side, and wouldn't leave for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Part 3 is here now too. Will update again soon as. Enjoy!

Finally, four days later, Hermione's big eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room confused when finally her gaze settled upon Snape. "P...p...professor...what happened to me? Where am I?" she stammered out.

"You are in the hospital wing Miss Granger. It seems your friend Mr Weasley is not so great a friend as you first thought." Snape replied. He looked awful, his face unshaven and his greasy hair greasier than ever. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to say something but the shock evidently got to her, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed back out. Snape looked down with worry at this tiny little frame laid in the over-large bed and took her freezing hand into his as he thought of ways to kill that little shit that had hurt this angelic-looking girl. 'What did this poor girl do to deserve this?' he thought to himself. 'Yes she's a sufferable little know-it-all but nobody deserves to be de-flowered without their consent.'

A few minutes later Snape looked up and found Dumbledore looking at him with a funny expression on his face. He dropped Hermione's hand instantly like it was infected and felt a little embarrassed at being walked in on while he was being so kind. The feelings coursing through him were totally alien to him. "Oh, Albus! You shocked me then," he said, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

"How is she doing Severus?" Dumbledore asked. He studied Snape's face as he asked this. He could see something blossoming here and he was going to be as careful as possible to nurture it. It had been so many years since he last saw his good friend take to anyone at all. This excited him, he had been trying to find another friend for Severus for so long that he had quite given up, but looking at how gently his friend looked down upon the young woman in the bed, he felt this could go much further than friendship.

"I'm sure she will be ok. She woke up just now but she is in a lot of shock. I have been wracking my mind to find a potion to help her cope, but I can't think of one that won't just make things worse. And what of Mr Weasley? What did the ministry think about it all?" Snape replied.

"He has been taken away and will serve a year in prison. It would have been longer but since he didn't actually get the chance to do anything they couldn't get him a longer sentence." Snape's hands clenched into fists as he heard this. Only a year. She would barely be over all of this before he was released and then she would be right back into square one. As he sat there quietly fuming to himself, Albus slipped back out of the hospital ward.

Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open again. She felt awful, her entire body ached and her mouth tasted of copper and was dryer than the desert. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realised her left hand was clammy. She looked down and saw that her hand was grasped firmly in another, then was shocked to find that the other hand was attached to none other than Snape. He had obviously fallen asleep while holding vigil by her bedside. The worry was still etched into his face. 'What on earth is going on?' Hermione wondered to herself, 'is this really the man who has never made it a secret that he despises everything about me?' As she thought this, she became aware of Snape's dark eyes on her. She looked up into them and felt like she was falling into the liquidy depths. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Snape's voice came out cracked and husky.

"I've been better," she managed a feeble smile, "What happened? He didn't..." her voice trailed away.

"No, I got there in time. Mr Weasley has been given a year in Azkaban to... repent. He won't be bothering you again though. Not if he likes his kneecaps as they are that is." Snape looked so fierce as he said that, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what state Ron may be in now. Oh how she hoped Snape had left some damage before he had left him. Suddenly the events of... whenever it was, a few hours ago maybe?... flashed in her mind. She instinctively flinched, her hand flew up to the back of her head, and she burst into uncontrollable tears.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Hermione was wandering down to her potions class down in the dungeons. She had been let out of the hospital ward three days before, and this was her first day of lessons. As people passed her in the corridors she was met with silence, then furious whispering as they got past her. She knew she looked awful, she hadn't slept properly in what felt like forever and her body reflected that. In the almost two weeks since Ron had... attacked her, she had awoken every time she slept, feeling his hands all over her body, his breath on her face, his body pressed against her. She had also lost a stone already, and she knew it didn't suit her. Her face was gaunt, her eyes looked haunted and her skin had a new yellowish tint to it. All of her clothes drooped over her miniscule frame and she had never felt so unattractive. She didn't care about that bit though; she was hardly out to impress anyone. After her escapade with Ronald, she couldn't be near men, and she certainly couldn't be the only female in the room. The only male she felt safe near was Snape, and she had found herself gravitating towards him. The day before she had gone for a walk, appreciating the quiet corridors as all the other students were in lessons, and lost herself in her thoughts. As soon as she came back to reality she realised she was stood outside her potions door, and nervously she had fled back up to her dorm. It made perfect sense though that she would want to be near him; after all he had saved her womanhood from being spoiled. So it was with a feeling of shyness that she entered the potions classroom this time for her first lesson back. Snape was sat at his desk as she entered. "Good morning Miss Granger," he said as she sat down.

"Hello Sir," she whispered to him, so quietly he barely heard her. He hadn't seen her since he had left his vigilance by her side. He looked at her indifferently, but inside he felt a pang of sadness. What had happened to the vivacious young woman he had grown used to during his lessons with her. Instead he had been left to teach the haunted shell that had been left in her place. As the lesson went on, he felt he had to move closer to her just to hear the few things she said to him. She only asked a few questions, preferring to withdraw inside herself and get on with her work.

At the end of the lesson he beckoned her to sit back down. "Miss Granger, I understand that this has been a very difficult time for you, but I want you to know if you need to talk I will listen to you," he said to her. Then, without any warning, Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Snape sat rigidly unsure what to do and where to put himself. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around Hermione's tiny frame and held her as she sobbed.

"I just don't know what to do Professor," she whispered as the tears started to subside, "I don't know who I can trust. He was one of my best friends. I'm scared to even be near other men. I can't sleep, can't eat, I'm going crazy." She looked up at him, the tears still uncontrollably falling from her eyes. Snape reached into his robe pocket and withdrew a clean black handkerchief. Gently he wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. The shock of being treated so tenderly by Snape, of all people, stemmed Hermione's tears instantly. She looked up into his eyes and saw something unreadable in his eyes. He had never looked at her like that before, but she had no idea what the look was. It wasn't the normal hatred but nor did she think it was pity. 'I'm obviously crazier than I thought,' thought Hermione, 'but perhaps he's finally getting over his petty hatred.' She didn't believe it really but it still managed to cheer her up a little.

Snape brushed a stray hair from Hermione's eyes. "It'll be OK Miss Granger; the mind is an amazing thing. In no time at all you will find that it doesn't affect you anymore. But while it's still fresh you will be upset and that is perfectly natural. I have been avoiding suggesting a dreamless sleep potion to you, but I think that may actually be wise. I was hoping that it wouldn't affect you this much – oh what a fool I have been." Hermione sat stunned. She hadn't expected Snape to be so... nice! He gently removed himself from her and went to a drawer in his desk, where he pulled out a small purple bottle and handed it to her. "Drink all of this just before bed and you should sleep the whole night without dreaming. If you feel better in the morning come back to me and I will provide you with another." Hermione nodded and nervously left the room. She felt so confused. Perhaps it was just because the events that had occurred had made Snape feel he had to be nice, probably Professor Dumbledore had told him he had to be nice, but yet it didn't feel like that. These thoughts whirling around in her head, Hermione went up to her room to prepare for her next lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I am trying to reply to you all soon as I can. Here's the next chapter as promised and I will try and update as soon as I can. Sucks that I go back to work tomorrow so the next update may not be until the weekend but if I don't pass out too soon when I get in I will try and get some written. So without further ado, please read on 3

Weeks passed and it gradually changed from the rich golden of autumn to the miserable grey of winter. Hermione sighed as she looked out of her window. It was the last day of lessons before the Christmas break, and then she would be totally alone. Harry was spending the holidays with the Weasley's, but, unsurprisingly, Hermione hadn't been invited. Her parents were skiing in the Alps but she hadn't felt up to that either. So this year she had opted to stay in the castle. She was looking forward to it really, all that peace, finally being able to hang out in the library without having to worry about who else was there. Pure bliss. Sighing again she looked at her timetable. It was merely a formality now, she knew her entire timetable by heart, but she still liked to look and see that she had a potions lesson later that day. These days Hermione found that she awaited her potions lessons with baited breath. She looked forward to spending time with Snape, even if he had gone back to the normal grumpy bat that he normally was. After treating her so gently when he first gave her the dreamless sleep potion he had been rather foul. But that suited Hermione fine. She knew he wasn't all bad, and he didn't look at her sympathetically like everyone else.

Grabbing her bag Hermione made her way down to the great hall. Her appetite still hadn't returned but under the watchful eyes of Harry and Ginny she was making sure to eat at least twice a day. She hadn't gained any weight but at least she had stopped losing it. Her robes hung sadly from her far-too-thin body, making her seem even smaller than she was. At least they hid the fact that underneath them her bones all jutted out, each rib completely visible. Even her small breasts had shrunk into nothingness. She settled onto the bench between Ginny and Parvati and helped herself to a piece of toast. She nibbled her toast as she snuck a look up to the teachers table. Snape was sat there, looking directly at her and obviously pretending he wasn't. Feeling her heart flutter slightly she looked back down. 'What on earth is going on?' she thought to herself, 'surely I don't have a crush on HIM of all people.' Feeling slightly bemused she nibbled at another piece of toast and reflected on her times with Snape. He had been so odious to her lately but even still she didn't feel that he was as bad as he had been at, say, the beginning of the year. And as for the way he had wiped those tears from her face, it had felt so intimate, so... friendly. 'Oh Gods,' she thought, blushing furiously, 'I really do have a crush on him.'

Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled. This was the first sign of an emotion she had shown on her face in months. He had been so worried about her. She wouldn't even let herself be alone with him, her oldest friend, and while he understood that it still hurt quite a bit. Then he watched her gaze flicker up again and he realised the blush was directed at Snape. Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons. No, he simply wouldn't allow that to develop. But then again she was actually showing an emotion, the shadow of a smile touching her lips finally. His thoughts were in turmoil. It would never be allowed, he was her teacher for god's sake. She would only get hurt and humiliated. He looked up at Snape to see if he had noticed Hermione, and to his horror and delight, he saw his potions professor looking down at Hermione from the corner of his eye. 'Interesting,' thought Harry, 'I guess I'll keep an eye on this and intervene if I think I need to. God knows Hermione needs something to cheer her up, although I really don't see the appeal here.' He reached out and gently took Hermione's hand in his own. She jumped and looked up at him in shock, but he just smiled and willed her to realise he knew what she was thinking and he was behind her. Hermione blushed a deeper red and hid her face behind her long, now quite lank hair.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," Snape drawled from behind his desk as Hermione made her way into her potions lesson.

"Hello sir," she replied as she made her way to stand behind her own desk. Her voice was still slightly more than a whisper but at least he could hear her now. She set up her ingredients as he made his way over to start the lesson. As she was shredding her boomslang skin she noticed Snape was standing rather close to her. Feeling suddenly flustered she slipped and sliced through her finger. A large drop of blood instantly formed and fell into the skin. "Oh for God's sake Miss Granger will you please pay attention," Snape snapped. He reached for his wand and gently took Hermione's hand in his own. Waving his wand he cast a silent spell and the cut healed itself. He was now stood even closer than he had been, with Hermione's hand still in his own. She increased her grip on his hand and looked up at him.

'How am I supposed to cope with that?' Snape thought to himself, feeling confused. He looked down into Hermione's giant eyes and saw his own reflection looking back at him. 'She would never want someone like you Severus, stop being so damned silly,' he scolded himself. He felt himself being drawn in though by those eyes, and felt his face lowering of its own accord. Ever so softly he brought his free hand up and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face, holding it back. He watched as Hermione's eyes closed, feeling her fingers start to tremble in his own, and lifted her face up to his own. Their lips barely met when suddenly Hermione pressed herself closer to him, drawing him in. Instinctively he ran his tongue over her lips, forcing them to part, breathing in the scent of her breath which was coming in small rushes. It was the most glorious kiss he had ever known and he didn't want it to stop, but then he remembered who he was kissing. He took a step back, instantly breaking all contact with her. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger," he stuttered and fled to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I haven't been to well and have been into hospital blah blah blah, but I will keep updating as much as I feel I can. Thank for all your patience and wonderful feedback, and I promise I will get more up as much as possible. Love you all 3

Hermione stood there, slightly panting and terribly confused, staring at the door Snape had just disappeared into. She wasn't at all sure what to do with herself as she knew she should leave but it was still lesson time and she didn't want to get into trouble. 'Oh what a mess you have gotten yourself into this time,' she scolded herself. Taking a deep breath and trying to summon up as much courage as possible, she walked over to Snape's office door and gently tapped at it.

Snape was pacing the length of his office when he heard the soft rap. He knew it was Hermione and he knew he would have to face her eventually but he also knew he was a total coward. She was probably only coming to slap him anyways. It _had_ seemed at the time that she wanted him to kiss her, but of course she would have only been looking for some comfort. After all she had been through with Mr Weasley the last thing Miss Granger needed was another man trying it on with her. There came another rap on the door, and, hesitatingly, Snape opened it.

"Miss Granger I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," the words fell from Snape's mouth.

"No professor it was me," she blushed, "I should've thought. It's just you have been so kind to me this year I stupidly mistook it for attraction. I guess I just wanted you to like me, and see me as more than just the know-it-all student." Hermione blushed further and turned to leave but Snape took her hand and held her there.

"You mean to say you like me?" he asked, studying her beautiful face.

"Yes," She whispered, no longer meeting his eyes. He pulled her close and took her soft cheek in his right hand.

"I would never be able to make you happy," he said to her, sadly.

"But you already do. You have kept me going ever since..." she trailed off. Snape leant down and gently pressed his lips against Hermione's again. Hermione responded by wrapping her fingers up in his hair and holding him to her. The kiss seemed to go on forever and by the time they parted they were both panting, completely breathless. Snape folded Hermione up in his arms and they just stood there, both feeling happier that they ever had.

"We will have to be careful," Snape whispered, "No-one will take kindly to us being together."

"It's only for another six months, until my exams are finished, then I will no longer be your student, I won't even be at this school, and nobody will be able to argue against us." Hermione leant against Snape's chest feeling his heart beat quickly through his robes. She knew hers was matching his in a furious fight to keep her legs from buckling underneath herself. She could smell this masculine scent mixed with a hint of dust from him and she tried to store it in her mind for when he wasn't there. They stood there for a long time in each other's arms, neither of them saying a word, both shocked that they had come together like this.

The next morning Hermione woke up smiling. She had slept the whole night and not once had she dreamt of being attacked. Instead she had dreamt of Snape, including one rather naughty dream of him taking his robe off. She blushed and threw herself into her pillow when she remembered this. She had never really been one to think dirty thoughts about people, but she just couldn't help thinking it was a good thing. Sitting up she saw the room was empty as everyone had now gone for the train to take them all back home to their Mummy's and Daddy's for the holidays. A small tap on the window made Hermione jump so hard she nearly fell out of bed. Looking up she saw a small tawny owl at the window trying to grab her attention. She let it in and fed it some treats as she took the letter from its leg. It read: 'Dear Miss Granger. I was hoping you would join me for a walk down by the lake today at eleven. I will wait next to the lake for you. I hope you will join me. S.'

Looking at the time, Hermione saw it was already just gone half ten, so she quickly got ready and ran out of the castle. She found Snape sitting by the lake looking serenely out over it. She called over to him, and he stood up and walked over to her. "Good morning Miss Granger," he said, taking her arm and linking it through his own.

"Hello professor. But please, you must call me Hermione now, it only seems right," she replied. Snape seemed to think about it for a moment, and then experimentally said her name. It sounded like the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever heard, hearing her name fall from those lips. She leant up and kissed him, catching him off guard as he said her name again, kissing the word from him. Snape pulled Hermione into himself and kissed her deeper, watching the light from the lake dance patterns across his eyelids.

"Professor?" They sprang apart and saw Malfoy stood nearby, his mouth open in shock. Before either of them got a chance to say anything Malfoy turned and ran to the castle.

"Oh shit," both Snape and Hermione hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I have finished writing now so I just need to get it all typed up. I'll update as I finish typing a chapter so it should all be up by the end of today. Thanks again for all your patience and wonderful feedback I just hope you are all as happy with the ending as I am. Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't feel the next chapter would have run well into it, but you will understand when you read it Xxx

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Petrificus totalus," she screamed, but Malfoy had ducked behind a tree and out of sight. "Oh Gods! What's going to happen?" she asked Snape sadly. She hadn't bargained on only being with Snape such a short time. If they had to end things now she doubted she would ever stop crying.

"He'll go to his father," was Snape's simple reply. He was feeling very like Hermione. He couldn't believe he had managed to get the most beautiful, talented witch Hogwarts had ever seen just to have her ripped away so soon. But what could he do against Lucius Malfoy? True they were old, old friends but with all the problems going on between Lucius and Narcissa he didn't somehow think Lucius would look kindly on him. The trouble was if Lucius wasn't happy, nobody was allowed to be. Snape sighed, a deep sigh of frustration, and pulled Hermione back into his arms. "Don't worry Hermione my love, they can't keep us apart forever."

They stood like that, holding each other, until a few minutes later Malfoy came rushing back with professor McGonagall hot on his heels. Flushed and slightly out of breath, Professor McGonagall ordered them to go with her. Sadly, grasping each other's hand, Snape and Hermione followed her. Luckily as there was no-one left for the holidays, they didn't have to fight their way through hordes of staring children. On the other hand nearly headless Nick looked like he was going to faint seeing them together. As predicted Lucius was waiting for them in McGonagall's office, his best sneer stretched across his face.

"Well, well," he drawled, "look what we have here."

"Lucius," Snape bowed his head slightly. Hermione had no idea where she should look. She was thinking furiously about a way out.

"So, I see we have an issue here," went on Lucius, his lips still curled up in a sneer. He was clearly enjoying himself. "You know Severus what the rules are on dating a student."

Snape sighed. "I do. It's a trip to Azkaban."

"But we aren't dating," interjected Hermione, "we were just talking a walk and discussing potions when I kissed him. But we have never been on a date. I should never have kissed him. It's all my fault." Hermione hung her head, finally dropping Snape's hand.

"If that is the case Miss Granger, you have a month of detention starting on the first day of term for inappropriate behaviour towards a teacher, and I will be writing home to your parents. If it wasn't for your outstanding performance at this school so far we would be reviewing your position, but as you only have a few months left your position is safe for the time being. But now you may leave as we still have to work things out with professor Snape and we do not need you here for it," Professor McGonagall said sharply, speaking for the first time. Hermione didn't stop to hear anything else, she just spun on her heel and ran to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dear Minister,

I hope you are well. I have a problem at school. I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with my potions master, but for obvious reasons we cannot be together. For the past year I have been studying potions that are outside the usual NEWT curriculum as I finished all my NEWT work last year. I was hoping if, with you permission, I could take my potions NEWT early so he would no longer be my teacher and we could be together.

Please write back,

Hermione Granger"

"S

What happened?

H"

"Dear Harry,

I hope you are having a lovely holiday. Things aren't going too well here. Malfoy caught me and Snape together and got his father and McGonagall involved. Snape is facing Askaban and I nearly got kicked out of school. I thought you should know before the rumours start. Please tell Ginny and let her know I will write to her soon, I just don't want my letters to be intercepted just in case. I know what that horrid Rita woman is like.

Merry Christmas

Love

Hermione x"

"Dear H,

There is an investigation going on. Kindly do not contact me again until it is over.

Yours forever, S"

"Dear Mum and Dad,

Just to warn you, if you haven't already, you will receive a letter from my school, and I wanted you to know the truth. I fancy my potions master and I kissed him. It was stupid and I should have known better as he is now facing a prison sentence and I nearly lost my place at school.

I am so sorry

Love Hermione x"

"Dear Hermione,

I can't believe you actually kissed him. What was it like? No wait don't answer that. Everything will be fine but if you want me and Ginny to come back early just say.

We love you

Harry and Ginny x"

"Dear Harry and Ginny,

Please don't come back early just enjoy your holidays. I will keep you up to date but I'm sure all will be fine. See you in the New Year.

Love Hermione x"

"Dear Hermione,

Your father and I did receive the letter. We both know that you must really feel for him to do something like that so we're hoping for you honey. Everything will work out in the end and never forget how much we love you and how proud we are

We love you

Mum and Dad x"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. This is a big chapter especially for you all. I must warn it does get rather graphic towards the end, but enjoy xxx

Hermione threw herself on her bed exhausted. She hadn't expected so many replies in such a short time, but the one reply she really needed hadn't come. But the minister was a busy man and she knew it would take a while. Christmas passed in a daze, Hermione barely even registered her presents let alone any festivities going on. She barely saw a soul, preferring to spend all her time with her books down by the lake where she had last seen Snape. Hardly ideal given the snow everywhere, but she just cast a simple spell for warmth. She would sit down there from breakfast until tea, furiously reading her books. She devoured her way through her favourite romances, books she rarely read due to them being unrealistic in her eyes, but this time was different. As she reached yet another happy ending it gave her hope that she was approaching her own. On the other hand her own prince charming was nowhere to be seen, having locked himself in his dungeon office ever since that awful day.

A few days after Christmas Professor McGonagall came down to find Hermione. "Could you please come with me Miss Granger," she asked, and waited while Hermione gathered her books together, then briskly strode back to the castle and into her office. "I have a letter for you," she said, smiling at Hermione's bemused look. Hermione took the letter and read.

"Dear Miss Granger,

Thank you for your letter. I am so sorry it took so long to reply but I have been organising. This letter has come to you with Emelda Spudhorn who is a potions exam regulator. She will be sitting with you now so you can get your exam done. I wish you the best of luck with your exam and with your professor.

Best wishes

Cornelius Fudge

Minister for magic"

Hermione looked up at McGonagall in shock. "You mean..." as she spoke the door opened and an elderly woman in emerald green robes walked in.

"Miss Granger this is Emelda Spudhorn. If you go with her now your exam will start," McGonagall said. She knew she shouldn't have sprung the exam on Hermione but she hadn't wanted to give her false hope. She also knew Hermione would be fine doing the exam, and it was about time Severus stopped being so damn miserable.

Two hours later Hermione stepped out of the exam. Without another word she walked straight down to the dungeons and knocked on the potions classroom door. Snape answered it and gripped the door when he saw Hermione standing there.

"Miss Granger I don't think it wise..." he started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Well Severus I just took and passed my potions NEWT with 100% so technically you aren't my teacher anymore." Snape stood looking at her dumbfounded so Hermione took control and gently pushed him over to his desk. She shut the classroom door and walked back over to Snape. He looked so cute just sat there not knowing what to say or do. Feeling embarrassed and slightly foolish, she hitched up her robes and straddled Snape. "Don't you see, with you no longer being my professor we can finally be together, which means I can finally get away with doing this." Before Snape could even react, Hermione was kissing him. It seemed to wake him up and he wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her in close. Eventually they breathlessly pulled apart.

"Hermione, I love you," whispered Snape.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back. With shaking fingers she slowly unbuttoned his robe, letting it fall away from him. Underneath it Snape was wearing a plain black shirt and trousers. Hermione started to unbutton the shirt, but Snape stood up, lifting Hermione with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he gently asked her. Hermione nodded and Snape carried her through to his chambers, which were the other side of his office. He laid her down on his bed and removed Hermione's robe. Underneath it she was only wearing a peacock blue bra with matching French knickers. Hermione blushed.

"I knew what I was coming to do so I stopped in the toilets on the way down to change and surprise you," she couldn't meet his eyes.

"It's a lovely surprise," he replied, and lowered his head to her tiny stomach to give it a kiss. Hermione gasped as he did, pleasure spilling through her body. This was the closest any man had ever been and boy did she like it. Snape gently kissed his way back up to her mouth, making sure he didn't touch her breasts yet. He had guessed she was still a virgin and wanted this to be the most pleasurable experience of her life. He didn't want it to just look like he was only after one thing. As he leant down on her to kiss her mouth again, Hermione felt herself blush again. She could feel something hard pressed against her thigh, and she very much doubted it was his wand. She lifted her hands and unbuttoned Snape's shirt, pushing it back when she was done. Snape lowered himself, pressing his warm chest against Hermione's own cold one. Automatically she wrapped her legs around him to hold him close. Sliding his arms underneath her, Snape unfastened Hermione's bra and pulled it away. He broke the kiss and looked down at her small but pert breasts. Her nipples were hard and he could no longer resist them. He gently trailed kisses down Hermione's neck, right down to her right breast where he took her nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Hermione gasped and shut her eyes to be able to focus all her senses to Snape's touch. Snape took her left breast in his hand and flicked the nipple with his fingers while still nibbling the other one. As Hermione squirmed under his touch he left her breasts and trailed down to her pants. He could smell her arousal radiating from her womanhood so he lightly ran his finger over it. Hermione moaned quietly, so he took it as a good thing and removed her knickers. Hermione's legs automatically spread again once they were removed so Snape leant in and licked. Hermione responded by grasping the quilt and gathering it up in her hands so Snape licked again, making sure to flick her clit with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her and continued licking as he pumped his finger in and out. Hermione could feel her whole body going warm. She had experimented playing with herself before but it had never felt as good as this. She gasped as suddenly Snape left her and he was over her, now totally naked. He gently eased himself inside her, aware that as this was his first time it would hurt. Hermione moaned in pain as he entered but her body easily accommodated him and she was soon fine. Snape moved slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around his hard penis but he couldn't last like that for long and was soon thrusting quickly, bringing them both quickly to a climax. They both reached it at the same time, each screaming the others name out as they did. Snape went to move so he could collapse without crushing Hermione, but she held him there, close to her. They both lay there, panting and sweaty, feeling like nothing could ever go wrong again.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is – the big finale. Sorry it's really short, just didn't think I could cope with more drama. Thank you all for reading I hope you are all happy with the ending, much love and all that and I'll see you all next story (once I figure out what it is hehe). I may even consider a sequel, but I need to play about with that see if it would work xxx

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little disoriented at first. She looked around Snape's bedroom, taking it all in. It was a decent sized room with the four-poster king sized bed in the middle of it. There was also a wardrobe, a fireplace, a bookcase and a door through to the bathroom. There was also no Snape in it. Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom where she washed and brushed her teeth. When she walked back into the room with a soft green towel around herself she found Snape sitting on the bed with a huge smile on his face. He had next to him a small blue dress which had short sleeved and a bow around the middle. It was adorable really. Hermione walked over to Snape, dropping her towel on the way, and sat down on his knee. "Good morning Severus," she said.

"Good morning Hermione," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her small naked form close to him. Hermione smiled as she felt him start to get hard again. "You'll be the death of me girl," he smiled as he pushed her back onto the bed again.

About an hour later they were both dressed, Snape in another black shirt and trousers, and Hermione in the dress. Hand in hand they left the room, Snape leading the way. The castle was still deserted but it wouldn't be for long. In just two more days the Hogwarts express would return, bringing back all the students. Snape took Hermione through the entrance and back down to the lake. "This is my favourite place in the whole castle," he explained, "I used to sit here when I came to school here, and I have seen you here looking so beautiful." Hermione blushed, not knowing what to say. She held his hand a little tighter, still radiating love towards him. Snape stopped walking and looked down at her. She really did seem to be glowing, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes were sparkling, the ripples of the lake reflecting in them. "Hermione, I have brought you here for a reason," he said, dropping to one knee, "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man who ever lived."

Hermione was in shock, she couldn't even think of words to string them together. She dumbly nodded her head, and Snape swept her into his arms. Finally she managed to utter a "yes!" and found herself being passionately kissed my Snape again. He reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny silver ring with an emerald on it, and placed it onto her finger before kissing her again.

"Severus!" Came a sharp voice, making both Hermione and Snape leap out of their skins.

"Oh hello Lucius," replied Snape casually.

"After all that has gone on recently, you can't seriously be kissing a student again," sneered Lucius, clearly thinking kissing Hermione would be far beneath him.

"Nope," Hermione replied, looking fondly up at Snape, "he's kissing his fiancée."


End file.
